


Right Now

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "so one direction has a song called "perfect." don't judge me yet, just hear me out! i think the lyrics are perfect (no pun intended) for klaroline. could you write a human drabble based off this song?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now

He knew they weren't going to be forever, but he didn't know he could feel so hollow when it was over. Kol had taken him to a new club to celebrate freedom, but the activity around him was muted. The lights, the people, none of it mattered.

She wasn't there.

_Kol and Marcel had invited him to the bar. Normally, he enjoyed the raucous environment and easy opportunities for female companionship. It wasn't like he was getting much done in the studio anyway, so he tried to loosen up. He was on his third scotch when he caught sight of blonde curls and a brilliant smile._

_The woman turned, seemingly amused at his blatant staring. She arched an eyebrow as she continued dancing in the crowd._

_Confidently weaving his way through the revelers, Klaus took the place behind the blonde. "Was that an invitation or a challenge," he said silkily in her ear, swaying them to the thunderous beat._

_"That depends," she sighed, grinding back into him. "Are you up for it?"_

_They left the club soon after, avoiding the camera flashes of paparazzi looking for the latest errant celebrity. She pulled him into her hotel room by his collar, greedily sucking kisses wherever her lips could reach._

_"I hope you're not looking for a happily ever after, love," he warned quietly. Having dealt with clingers in the past, he wanted to make himself clear._

_She expertly managed to undo his belt. "I'm just looking for a happy ending," she answered. "Want to help?"_

That ought to have been his first clue that he had met his match. Klaus didn't do serious, but Caroline could have easily been his exception.

Except, Klaus didn't do serious, which made him  _her_  exception.

_Morning afters were a bit touch and go for Klaus. Some girls expected breakfast and flowers, but he wasn't the relationship type. Luckily for him, Caroline just wanted a round two (five?)._

_He was picking up his clothes, ready to make a quick escape when he heard her giggling from the bed. "You look terrified that I'm going to propose and offer to have your babies," she laughed, smiling brightly. "You don't have to worry."_

_"I've heard that before, sweetheart," he admitted, smirking._

_"Not from me," she countered. "I just got out of a serious relationship, and all it gave me was heartbreak. I'm not really used to one-night-stands either, though, so thanks for making that a worthwhile change." She winked at his stunned face._

_His expression quickly turned calculating. "You know," he said, rubbing his chin as he sat on the bed. "There is a step up from one-night-stands that doesn't constitute a relationship."_

_Caroline perked up, accidentally letting the sheet slip from her still naked torso. "Klaus," she cried, mock scandalized. "Are you offering to be my booty call?"_

_Unable to resist the offended picture she made with her ruffled bedhead, he leaned over to kiss her soundly. "I've had worse ideas," he said, handing her his business card._

_"I don't know," she mused. "It sounds like you're halfway in love with me already."_

_"I think I'll manage," he joked, standing up to fix his outfit._

"What an idiot," he muttered to himself, drinking another gin and tonic. Kol had given him an odd look when he ordered, but it was an automatic reaction to the bartender's question. She drank gin and tonics.

He felt so stupid, looking back on their "relationship."

_The gallery had decent foot traffic, but he didn't expect to see two girls burst in from the rain on a Tuesday afternoon. "Care, my hair's going to be a mess if we go back outside," one said, patting at her nearly frizzled locks._

_"Bonnie," the other whined. "Let's go anywhere else."_

_Klaus's head shot up; he knew that voice. "Caroline," he called out._

_The blonde winced, turning to see him behind the counter. "Hi," she said, not at all the brave woman who had seduced him that weekend. "I swear, I'm not stalking you. It's just pouring buckets outside."_

_"No need for excuses, love," he said smugly. "I'm quite glad to see you again."_

_He showed them around the gallery until the rain stopped, taking the opportunity to ogle Caroline's long legs tucked into stiletto boots. He talked about his work, the girls explained that they often walked around town during their lunch break. Caroline was hesitant with sharing details, but Bonnie held nothing back in describing their experiences working in a bank._

_"Care," Bonnie asked from behind her as she stared at another painting. "We need to get back to work while the rain has let up."_

_Glancing over to Klaus, Caroline bit her lip. "Um, I think I'm sick," she said, faking a cough. "That rain really got to me."_

_Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You owe me," she called as Klaus half-dragged Caroline back to his office._

Work was work, and he rarely let the various women in his life take up more than a canvas. Caroline, though. She filled sketchbook after sketchbook. Sometimes, it was just her face and the minute expressions that betrayed her every thought. Other times, it was her delectable body he couldn't get enough of.

Even then, her eyes looked up at him from the bar napkin he had been sketching on in his boredom. His mind refused to let her go.

_"Let's go," he said one night, laying in her bed. "If we leave now, we can get there by morning."_

_"Klaus, you're not going to my mother's with me," she said, laughing. "Plus, it's nearly midnight."_

_"Are you scared your mother will like me more than you," he teased, stroking a finger along her hip bone._

_Caroline sighed, sitting up. "You're not the guy I bring home to Mom," she said. "You're the one who told me that."_

_"Yeah," Klaus muttered, rolling out of bed. "You're right. I forgot, I need to get to the studio and finish up that commissioned piece."_

_"Klaus," Caroline called. She reached out, but he dodged her hand. "Come on, don't be mad."_

_"I'm not mad," he insisted, all but running out the door._

_She was right, after all. He wasn't one for meeting the family._

And he stopped calling. She stopped dropping by his favorite bars. The world wouldn't end with a bang, but a whimper. Booty calls just stopped calling.

Miserable, he stared down at his phone, willing it to ring.

When it didn't, Klaus settled his tab and made his way out of the bar. Kol could yell at him another day.

The cameras still flashing in hopes of finding a celebrity, Klaus's eyes adjusted to the otherwise dark night. He stopped short at the sight of Caroline, leaning against her car with the windows rolled down. "Hi," she called, arms clutched tightly around her middle.

"Hello, love," he said, still in shock that she was there. "Wha-"

"I miss you," she rushed to say. "I know, we agreed that this wasn't a relationship, that we would just live in the moment." She stepped forward, toying with the edges of his jacket. "Right now, in this moment, I miss you. And I just want to drive, holding your hand and laughing at your stupid puns."

Reaching to cup her cheek, Klaus set his forehead on hers.

"That sounds perfect."


End file.
